Fog-Woman
Fog-Woman is one of Dr. Coda's Robots constructed during his first attack. The fourth in her series, her talent lies in obscuring the vision of her opponents. Physical Appearance Fog-Woman has a lithe, slender body structure, designed for athletics. Her outer armor is a light gray, built to fit her like a bodysuit. Her upper torso, shoulders, boots, and helmet are made of a purplish material, lending additional protection to these more vital areas. Her left hand—almost always in buster form—bears a small snowflake-shaped thermometer that displays her internal temperature. Dark-purple, wispy hair spills out of the back of her helmet. Weapons/Abilities Fog-Woman's basic weapon of protection is her Hailstone Buster, which fires chunks of ice like normal guns would fire plasma shots. They are known to break apart painfully upon impact. Her more signature weapon is the Stealth Fog, in which she blasts a thick fog from her buster, filling the room with it and obscuring vision. As a general statement, an opponent will be able to see a short distance ahead of them, and the hazy outline of projectiles headed their way, but Fog-Woman herself will be completely invisible. This wears off as the fog clears away. Fog-Woman's obtained weapon is the Stealth Fog, which functions in a similar manner to Fog-Woman's attack to the same name. The wielder will be equipped with superior vision, allowing them to see through the fog, and while the fog is up they will be able to fire hailstones from their buster. Personality Fog-Woman is one of the more arrogant Coda Robots: she feels like she is perfection, and is going to hold that above her opponent whenever possible. She often flaunts her superiority at poor times to do so, and even extracts some satisfaction from watching foes make fools of themselves within her Stealth Fog. Aside from her siblings, she is overtly cold by nature, though she can fake it rather well. The quickest—seemingly, only—way to win Fog-Woman's respect is to prove oneself on the battlefield. Backstory Fog-Woman was built by Dr. Coda as one of 8 Robot Masters to guard Coda while he worked with Mega Man in his plot to take over the world. Her role was to keep the adversary from locating the other Masters by obscuring their vision. When Coda was finished, Fog-Woman, like the other robots, was sent to wreak havoc upon Monsteropolis. She dominated the rooftops of the city, flooding the place with fog from above. After the events of the first Malversation game, Fog-Woman returns to Mega Man seeking forgiveness for her actions. Having a good knowledge of weather and a love for talking about it, Fog-Woman was hired out as a forecaster for the news. Appearances MegaMobius (As one of many protagonists) Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Every evil rebellion needs eight Robot Masters by Mega Man standards, and in this day and age I was going for ideas that were not commonly done. I noticed that a lot of ice-type Robot Masters had been made, yet no one had ever played off of cold weather in general. Perhaps it was the weather we were having, but I was inspired to make a thick-fog Robot Master that hid themselves well. I decided they would be more fitting as a female, and Fog-Woman was the result. Category:Female Category:Mega Man Series Characters Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army